My Baby
by CaliXOBabiOX
Summary: second song fic ... give it some love! from Jesse McCartney's My Baby - not as long as Leavin' R


My Baby

"Hey, bro. What up?"

"Nothing much, man. Just chillin'."

Bradin walked into the heart of the surfer bash – the bar outside – and grabbed a beer while saying hi to a couple friends. It was just a typical Saturday night in Playa Linda, California. Members from the high school's surf team, their girlfriends or hookups, and some low-key professional surfers and their groupies were chilling at the surf house on the beach.

Bradin had been to maybe … 10 nights of the same party since joining the team? And it was always the same-old, same-old. He would find a girl, get drunk with her, then make out a little or go away to Spanish Cove if he was really feeling her. Looking around though, he saw a few of those conquests eying him up for a Round Two but he just wasn't in the mood.

He headed back inside with his half-full bottle of Corona when he stopped dead in his tracks and spotted her. She was walking down the stairs with a much uglier friend, talking and laughing, and Bradin could have sworn that the world stopped still. She had medium-length wavy brown hair that was down and bounced around her perfect face, intense green eyes, and the most beautiful body he had ever seen. Her legs went on for miles under that short jean skirt and he noticed a belly button piercing making its appearance when her tank top lifted up.

_She steps to the groove_

_Her body in tune_

_She stops the whole room_

_She got to everybody_

_The red of her lips_

_So hard to resist_

_The curve to her hips_

_I gotta tell somebody_

"Damn," he muttered under his breath as she came down to the living room and started talking to another girl in a corner. He looked around quickly, and sure enough a few other male eyes had drifted in her direction as she walked across the room. He knew that he had to be quick, that she wasn't going to be available for much longer. All of a sudden though, TI's song "Live Your Life" came blasting through the stereo system and the room got a whole more crowded in under five seconds. _"Shit."_

Bradin walked through the massive crowd as fast as he could, but as soon as he found a gap between the now single girl and the wall, another guy stepped into it just as fast. _"Double shit."_ Bradin stopped where he was and was about to walk away when he caught a glimpse of the girl. She was looking everywhere but at this guy and something in her smile told him that she really wasn't listening to him as much as he thought. _"Maybe I have a shot …"_

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa (whoa)_

_I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa (whoa)_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_My baby_

"Hey, dude," he walked up to them and tapped the guy on his shirt.

"Yeah?" the guy was obviously annoyed that Bradin had interrupted his moment.

"You're missing it! Some guy in here is making a total ass out of himself in front of a girl that is clearly not interested! … Oh, wait! That's you."

The girl cracked a smile, a real smile, and the guy looked from Bradin to the girl, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Here's a hint," Bradin stepped a little closer to the guy, "just walk away."

"Whatever," the guy looked at the girl one more time, "it's your loss."

"I highly doubt that," Bradin smiled as Mr. Confident walked back through the crowd.

"Thank you," the girl turned to him. "I've been trying to get that guy away from me the whole night."

"Well, I saw your distress signs across the room, and I thought I'd come over and help. I'm Bradin," he reached out to shake her hand.

"Michelle," she smiled and accepted his hand. "So, wanna dance? I think I owe you for practically saving my life."

Bradin smiled and held out a hand. "It was no big deal."

_She throws me a sign_

_A wink and a smile_

_I stopped on a dime_

_Could she be looking at me_

_With nothing to prove_

_She's making a move_

_And as she walked through_

_Leaned in to tell me something_

They headed outside to the pseudo-dance floor set up on the beach (basically a wooden floor in place of the sand and a DJ). The speakers were blasting some old slow song when they got out there, but quickly changed to "Sexy Can I" by Ray J as they entered the dance floor. Michelle swayed to the beat and quickly turned around to grind on Bradin as he held onto her hands. He pulled her closer as the song progressed and loved the way his friends gave him jealous glares from the side lines. This girl was amazing and he knew that he had truly scored tonight.

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa (whoa)_

_I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa (whoa)_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I don't think I've ever danced that much at a party," Michelle commented as they headed down the beach later on the night to get some air. "By this time usually I'm holed up in a bathroom trying to comfort my overly emotional friend." Bradin gave her a weird look at that. "She and her boyfriend are going through some things … or something. I'm just glad she didn't come out tonight."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bradin asked.

Michelle turned to look at him. "What do you think?" she took his hand in hers. "I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't dance like that with any guy. I hope you do the same."

"Yeah, I'm single."

They stopped walking once they arrived at Spanish Cove. Michelle looked at Bradin, probably trying to judge if he had taken her this way for a reason, but before he could defend himself, she smiled and said, "Relax. I know you're not like that."

"I used to be like that," he mumbled, but she overheard.

"But the important thing is that you're not now," she smiled and sat down on a rock. She looked into his eyes and smiled again. Bradin sat down next to her and was about to move in for a kiss when her cell phone rang. Michelle sighed. "It's probably Rachel," she mumbled. She took her phone out of her jean pocket and flipped it open. "Hey, Rach- … Wait, hold on. Slow down. Something happened with you two again?" She gave Bradin a look, then stood up and walked a few feet away. "Calm down, stop crying. I'll be there soon. Just wait outside for me." Michelle hung up and walked back to him. "That was … the girl," she smiled, but looked guilty. "Looks like I gotta go."

"Can I have your number?" he asked, standing up and already producing a pen from his pocket.

She looked at it and laughed. "Wow, confident tonight are we? Give me your hand." She took it and the pen, then wrote down her number with a heart. "Call me. We'll hang out again."

"We better," he said as she walked away. He looked at her retreating figure and smiled to himself.

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bradin didn't waste any time calling and the following weekend they hung out again. Bradin took her to Playa Linda's only under 21 club and they danced and grinded on each other all night. Michelle looked really hot, yet again, in her strapless flowy top and tight, ripped jeans with her brown hair down and wavy. He didn't think the girl could look bad to save her life. Again, he enjoyed the feeling of having the hottest girl of the club on his arm and grinding against him.

_She took my hand and led me cross the dance floor_

_Everybody's watching like oh no_

_The kinds girl you could only ever pray for_

_All the camera's flashin' like oh no no no no_

Michelle led him back to the VIP booths and got them inside with just the bat of her eyelashes. They sat down on the plush leather couches and drank water, while watching the dance floor before them.

"How did you get us back here?" Bradin asked, looking around in amazement. "Did you hand the guy a $20 or something?"

Michelle laughed. "Not quite. It's just my power of persuasion. Anyone can fall under my alluring spell."

Bradin moved closer. "I bet I couldn't," he challenged.

"We'll see about that," she said.

"What does that mean?" he smiled.

She looked down at her water bottle. "Hey, I'm not in the mood for water right now. Can you go down to the bar and get me a Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure, I'll get one for myself too." Bradin didn't think twice and went down to get them some drinks. When he came back not five minutes later, she was sprawled out against the couch with a satisfied smile on her lips. He looked at her with a confused expression. "What's that about?"

"You just said you don't fall under my spell," she said, "but yet … when I'm thirsty, you go get me something to drink. What do you call that, stud?"

Bradin laughed. _"Damn,"_ he thought, _"so much for that theory." _He sat next to her on the couch so she was pressed up against him. "I call that … me falling under your spell." They moved closer and were soon kissing. He pushed her back on the couch so she was lying down and he was on top of her.

After a few minutes of harmless make out, he moved his hand under her shirt and she didn't stop him. She just put her hands in his hair and arched her back a little. After she moaned, he knew that he was in.

She moved her mouth out of the way so he went down to her neck and she bit her lip to keep from moaning any louder. She really wished that they would install some curtains in these VIP booths. She looked up and saw one of the guards eyeing them, about to come over and break it up. She then knew what she had to do to keep this thing going.

_And as we left together_

_She whispered something soft and sweet, so right_

_She said 'I'd love to love you all through the night'_

Michelle moved up and whispered in his ear, "I'd love to love you all through the night."

Bradin pulled away and looked down at her.

_I'm helplessly falling into your eyes like whoa (whoa)_

_I'm hopelessly in love for the first time like whoa (whoa)_

"I hope this doesn't mean I'm a slut," she said. He shook his head, too stunned to form any words. "No one's home at my place," she said.

"Let's go," Bradin smiled.

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

They both got up from the couch, nearly missing the massive guard hovering over them, ready to attack. Michelle smiled at him, then darted out of the VIP section. Bradin gave him a wink and quickly followed.

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you my baby_

_Wanna make you my baby_

_Gotta make you_

_My baby_

_Wanna make you_

_My baby_

_Gotta make you_

_My baby_

_Wanna make you_

_My baby_

_Gotta make you_

_My Baby_

_Wanna make you_

_My baby_

_Gotta make you_

_My baby_

_My baby_


End file.
